


Unexpected Ally

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David finds an ally in Skittery.





	Unexpected Ally

Looking at David now, Skittery could only think that he seemed terrified, which was weird. Terrified and young. He’d seldom seen the Mouth quite like that.

“What do you think you saw back there?” David asked. He was trying to sound nonchalant but his voice cracked. There was a trick to the way David spoke, just like there always was with him. ‘What do you -think- you saw?’ instead of ‘What did you see?’, the word ‘think’ placed carefully in the sentence to give David room to tell Skittery that he’d thought wrong.

Skittery knew what he’d seen. It hadn’t been a hallucination, and he wasn’t so naive that he couldn’t figure out what had been going on between David and Jack.

Skittery studied David for a second. “I saw nothing,” he said finally.

David’s shoulders slumped and he let out a breath, but he didn’t leave right away as Skittery had expected him to, or try and make a joke like Jack might have.

“Honestly, though, you saw everything, didn’t you?” David said. This surprised Skittery. He’d thought that David would take the out that’d been offered to him.

Skittery cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pockets, wanting to look anywhere other than at David. The thing was, though, that he couldn’t just not answer him… Or he could, but that’s not what he wanted to do.

“I saw, but it’s okay,” Skittery said, which was what he’d meant in the first place. It would take some getting used to, but Skittery was good at that. He was adaptable, and it wasn’t like him to snitch on other boys.

“Good to know,” David said. He still sounded strange.

Skittery gave him a smile and a friendly slap on the shoulder. It just seemed like the thing to do. 

“What about you?” Skittery asked. “You alright?”

David nodded.


End file.
